Boredom
by FrozenElphaba
Summary: Valkyrie gets bored and more annoying than ever.Valduggery
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored" Valkyrie Cain sighed and sat down on a couch opposite Skulduggery's armchair,

"Read a book" Skulduggery suggested, looking up from the book he was reading.

"But books are boring"

"No they're not."

"Yes they are."

"Fine then, they are,"

"Then why are you reading one."

Skulduggery sighed, "Valkyrie you really are the most annoying girl I've ever met."

"I know" Valkyrie said whilst wearing a huge grin on her face. Skulduggery went back to reading his book.

"Skulduggery?"

"What?" Skulduggery replied, looking up from his book, a little annoyed.

"I'm bored"

"You are really getting on my nerves Valkyrie."

"It isn't my fault you're so boring."

Skulduggery shut his book, "What do you want to do then."

"I don't know."

"Well, that helps." Skulduggery spoke in sarcasm.

Valkyrie paused for a moment and then answered, "Lets read a book"

Skulduggery was going to argue that's what he suggested in the first place but he let it go, "Ok. I know a good one." Skulduggery got up and traced the bookshelves with his finger.

"Hang on." Valkyrie said.

"What know," Skulduggery sighed.

"May I make a request to what book we read?"

"Go on then."

"But whatever book I suggest we have to read and you can't say no."

"Valkyrie?"

"Say you promise and if you break your promise I get to keep your hat for a whole year." Valkyrie smiled.

"OK," He looked her in the eye, "I promise I'll read to you the book of your choice."

"This one" Valkyrie took out a small leather book out of her coat pocket. Written on the front cover was the words _property of Skulduggery Pleasant. _She had found his diary. His own secret diary.

_How? _Was all Skulduggery Pleasant was thinking at that moment.

So for the next year Skulduggery went without his hat because he couldn't tell her, not yet anyway. Valkyrie Cain didn't need to know how much Skulduggery Pleasant really cared for her anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were running; running faster than they ever had before. They were running from Sanguine. They'd been running for ages now and Valkyrie was running out of breath and falling behind. Feeling her distress, Skulduggery took her hand and pulled her alongside him. She smiled, and Skulduggery's non-existent, but definitely there, heart tugged. He knew he just HAD to tell her before he lost her again. "Hey, Val?"

"Yeah, Skul?" She asked clearly out of breath. Skulduggery cleared his throat, glancing over his shoulder while still running to make sure that Sanguine wasn't close enough to hear. "I, er...um… I love you." Skulduggery said feeling nervous for the first time in a long while.

"What?" Valkyrie blinked, and the duo slowed to a jog.

"I love you, Valkyrie." Skulduggery said, "Now run!" Sanguine was closing in on them again.

"What?" Valkyrie shouted. She had heard, but she wanted to hear it again.

"I, Skulduggery Pleasant, love you, Valkyrie Cain." Valkyrie smiled. They were near the Chinas house now and if all went to plan she would be there to help when it was time.

"Duck!" Skulduggery shouted and Valkyrie obeyed. A second later the street was filled with blue light which was being controlled by none other than China Sorrows. The light faded as did the life in Sanguine.

"There you go," China smiled, hands on her hips, "job done"

Skulduggery helped Valkyrie to her feet and thanked China. They were on their way back to the Bentley when China called to them, "Valkyrie, a word please," China looked at her then added, "alone"

"yes?" Valkyrie asked.

"You seem incredibly happy for someone who's just been chased by an evil sorcerer"

Valkyrie smiled "I know"

"You're not going to tell me are you? For someone of your age you are incredibly annoying. Well see you later Valkyrie"

Valkyrie joined Skulduggery and it wasn't long before she was in bed dreaming of wonderful things.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Amethyst skulkyrie cain who without this chapter wouldn't have been possible.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

China knew that Valkyrie Cain was hiding something from her. And she China Sorrows would stop at nothing until she to found out what it was. China decided to call Tanith for some extra help.

An hour later Tanith, China and Valkyrie were all sat in a little ring of red leather beanbags deep within a hidden part of China's library. Each had a steaming cup of hot chocolate cupped in their hands, gossiping over accustomed matters.

Valkyrie had gotten all comfortable, and then they mentioned Skulduggery and her heart missed a beat. Oh no... They weren't going to...?

"Hey, Val... How do you feel about Skulduggery?" China asked.

"Oh... um... well, he's my friend, my best friend, but I'm not in love with him if that's what you're implying." Tanith leaned forward, "And why not?"

Valkyrie sighed. This was it, she would have to spill. "He doesn't like me in that way."

China snorted, and Tanith smirked.

"Are you sure," China asked, "because you too seemed pretty close when I saw you yesterday"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Really?" Tanith asked. At this point China and Tanith had put down their drinks and were now advancing on Valkyrie like predators hunting their pray.

"Guys?" Valkyrie asked, she had got up to and was backing away from them. "What are you doing?"

They were now ready to attack, "Now!" Tanith shouted. They both pounced on Valkyrie and started to tickle her as she was dead ticklish.

"Stop!" Valkyrie laughed.

"Not until you tell us." Tanith sneered.

"Never, "Valkyrie cried and she managed to them off her and she ran deeper into the library, her friends close behind her. They been running for a while now and Valkyries legs were growing tired.

"Finally," China sighed.

"Ok let me sit down and I'll tell you"

"Suits me" China smiled.

They decide to make their way back to the same room where they started to drink hot chocolate. They'd made it to the door and Valkyrie felt it was time to tell them. "ok," she sighed, "I'm in love with Skulduggery Pleasant"

"What? "Tanith asked, as they were opening the door,

"I'm in love with Skulduggery Pleasant!" Valkyrie smiled but her smile soon disappeared when she saw who was sat in the room.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked. China and Tanith high fived each other and left the room. Valkyrie looked really annoyed.

Shit!


	4. Chapter 4

Valkyrie was sat on her bed thinking of what had happened a few hours ago, "What am I going to do?" she wondered out loud.

"You could always tell him that..." Valkyries reflection was sat at her desk completing an English essay, "...oh I'm sure you'll think of something", she smiled.

Valkyrie sighed and fell to her bed. "Some help you've turned out to be."

"Oi! I'm here to do homework and school stuff whilst you're out getting your but kicked by some evil maniac." Her reflection smiled, "Anyway you two will be a lovely couple."

"Shut it" Valkyrie sat up. "Right I'm going to get changed. Don't do anything stupid."

"Nothing stupid got it" The moment Valkyrie left the room her phone rang so her reflection decided to answer; what harm could it do?

"Hello?"

"_Hi Valkyrie its Skulduggery, are your parents home?"_

"No they've gone out"

"_Ok I'll be there in about an hour, see you later, bye"_

"Bye" The reflection put down the mobile and carried on with the English essay.

xXx

An hour later the essay was finished, the reflection was back where it belonged and downstairs Valkyrie sat down as bored as ever but then the doorbell rang. Valkyrie was at the door in moments and she was greeted by a cheery voice.

"Hello, mind if I come in? Of course you don't." Skulduggery Pleasant pushed passed her and sat down on the couch.

Valkyrie shut the door and joined her friend, "What are you doing here?"

"I rang you about an hour ago"

"No you didn't"

"yes I did," Skulduggery insisted.

"Well anyway, I'm glad you came, It's boring when you have to talk to yourself for company" Valkyrie smiled, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Aren't I allowed to spend time with my best friend?"

"You've come about earlier on haven't you?"

Skulduggery took her hands and his, "Did you mean it?" Their eyes were locked and Valkyrie couldn't lie to him, "Yes, yes I meant it." For a moment there was silence but then Skulduggery spoke in a soft voice, "I love you to Valkyrie"

Valkyrie smiled and kissed Skulduggery's cheek bone and giggled, everything turned out alright in the end.

"Valkyrie, dear, we told you to lock the door after we'd left"

"Mum" Valkyrie whispered and Skulduggery had no other choice than to climb out of the back window, "See you round Valkyrie" and he was gone.

"There you are", her mum dropped the shopping and gave her daughter a huge hug.

"Mum I'm fine" her mum released her, "ok then just make sure you lock the door next time, god knows who's wondering around these days. Do you promise?"

"I promise, I'm going to have an early night mum, see you in the morning"

"Good night" her mum shouted after her.

Valkyrie lay on her bed,_ things couldn't have gone better, _she thought and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
